It ll never happen again
by redpiratejeanine
Summary: Ymir throws a party and gets drunk. Of course, she always does. But this time she s acting much different and it s starting to freak Christa out.


_I have a fascination and affanation with drunk girlfriend problems. I´m also doing a drunk Historia._

_Btw I just wanted to thank all my reviewers cause ur reviews make me happy! I never reall thought I could write and they brighten my day! THANK YOUUUU! 3 3_

* * *

This way wasn´t going to be easy for neither of them. ´Cause when Ymir threw a party, she seriously got drunk. Historia had tried a thousand times to convince her not to drink but she just kept saying she was boring and was worrying too much, but Historia knew what would happen, it always did.

The party went on and on until almost one a.m. and Ymir had taken far much shots than usual. She started complaining on why I ended her party and this time she reacted way more different than before. Historia had experienced a lot of types of drunken Ymirs, but this was new.

She still had a bottle of vodka in her hand and when I tried to take it from her she just moved it away "Ymir, it´s not healthy for you to keep drinking you can-"

"You can´t tell me what to do!" she yelled at Historia. The blonde perplexed at how she´d raised her voice. She took a step back, far from her. She had a death glare that showed she could just kill anybody anytime.

She continued "You´re not my mother, not my father, not my sister nor my brother" she said taking sips from her drink and stumbling in my direction.

"But I´m your girl-" I tried to say but she cut me fast.

"I hate _you_!" she screamed, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. The blonde was shocked, she didn´t even know why she´s brought up that theme. "I hate myself!" she points an accusing finger to me "you´re only making things worse!"

"Ymir" Historia says as soft as she can "you´re talking nonsense, just give me the bottle and-"

"No!" she screams, this time making her jump high. "I don´t understand why you´re still with me! I don´t deserve you! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Why do you hate me!" Historia said angrily.

She lets a frustrated scream and punches the wall beside them, Ymir´s fist red and bruises already forming. Before Historia can stop her she punches the mirror and ends up with a bloody fist. She doesn´t seem to notice, and if she does, she doesn´t care.

Historia tries to reach for her but she pushes her away, hard. "Don´t dare touch me!" she screams as she tries to reach Ymir again. She´s punching the wall with her head hard, only anger and frustrated noises show life from her. "Stop it!" she screams as she sees a trail of blood trickling down her face "you´re hurting yourself!"

"I don´t care! Why are you so nice to me?! I hate you because you´re an idiot!" she screams, getting up and heading to the stairs. As she climbs up she keeps shouting "I don´t care if you love me! I don´t care, I don´t care, _I don´t care_!" Historia follows her upstairs fast, but when she arrives at their room she´s kicking the closet.

"Ymir stop!" Historia pleads, but she doesn´t. She storms around the room sending everything flying and kicking and screaming.

"You´re just pretending to be my friend because I have no one left and I´m a sick bitch who gets drunk just to erase the pain that her fucking loses cause her! And you´re an idiot for not hating me!" she´s was starting to get the blonde scared.

"That´s not true!" Historia shouts, but she doesn´t stop. She´s making holes in the walls and throwing everything. There´s one point something hits Historias head "Ymir!"

She tries to turn her around to see her but she jerks her hands away. "You´re hurting yourself!" she yells and she does something Historia never thought she will.

She pushed her with such a force that sends her flying across the floor. She had never hit her that way, she promised she wouldn´t, that she would protect her instead. She doesn´t know what´s different this time, but she´s never been this way.

Historia sits with her back against the bed for a moment and when she reaches to her left temple, she feels blood. She lets out a cry of pain, and is soon letting tears stream down her face. She can´t stand to see Ymir this way, hurting herself and not recognizing her.

It takes her a moment to realize the shouting and breaking is gone, and there´s only silence between them. Ymir is sitting with her legs spread out a few feet away from her, her face wet with sweat, blood dripping from her temple, her chest going up and down hard. For a few moments they just sit there, Ymir staring sadly into Historias eyes. Ymir can´t believe she just did what she did, she _hurt _her, and she would never forgive herself.

It´s as if the blondes cry brought her to consciousness, snapped her back to reality. Her eyes are full of pain as Historia crawls toward her slowly. Any sign of anger in her eyes gone, replaced by guilt and sadness. The blonde plants her small and fragile hand on the side of Ymir´s face, wiping the now falling tears from her eyes. Ymir raises her hand on top of the Historias´s and leans her head into it.

Historia slowly lowers her hand and crawls between her legs, sitting in front of her, her back to her chest. She searches for her wrists and guides her hands around her as she leans back on her chest. The short one can feel her heavy breaths, her face dropping to bury in the crook of her neck, her tears wet against it.

They sit like that for almost half an hour, until Ymir stands up to carry her. The room is a mess, but the bed is intact. They slowly walk to the bed and go back to cuddle in it, none of them saying a word. Ymir holds her in her arms tight, as if afraid to let her go, her face still buried in the crook of Historias neck, a few times planting kisses on it.

Historia tilts her head up to meet her gaze and they kiss for a moment. It is a real kiss thankfully, meaning Ymir is not completely dozed off, that is better for the results of the next day. Ymir murmurs an "I´m sorry" and a "promise it´ll never happen again" and they cuddle and cling to each other for the rest of the night, both of them drifting off to sleep.

When Historia wakes up they are still in the same position, Historia wrapped in her arms, and Ymir is with the hell of a headache telling by her groans and tired eyes. Historia passes the rest of the day cuddling with Ymir and kissing her and clinging to her.

"It will never, _never_ happen again" Ymir whispers to Historia´s hair "I promise I will never hurt you again"


End file.
